Random numbers and unique identifiers are commonly used in computing systems for various tasks. One of the most common is identification of information and objects. For example, unique identifiers or random numbers may be used to identify interfaces, controls, files, objects, database keys or any other generated item or construct that a computing system may need to track. A unique identifier or random number may be combined with other data to form an identifier for an identified item. Such other data may provide additional information such as a date, item ownership, context, etc. Random numbers and unique identifiers are not typically truly unique and/or random as there are only finite computing resources available at any system, but most implementations of random number and unique identifier generators can produce numbers and identifiers that are virtually unique and very unlikely to be the same as other numbers and identifiers generated. Random numbers and unique identifiers are currently generated locally by the device or system that desires a random number or unique identifier, thereby using local resources and requiring that the device maintain records where identifier and/or number tracking is needed. This results in the diversion of resources that may be better directed to the main functions of such a device or system.